crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jet Jaguar
' Jet Jaguar' is a mecha used by the JSDF. Built in early 2575 by a civilian scientist for unknown purposes, the robot escaped and decided to assist the JSDF. Eventually, it was put into military use, with its first mission to repel a Kaiju attack. History Construction Jet Jaguar was a human-sized robot created by an inventor and scientist, Goro Ibuki, for unknown reasons. Some believe he wanted a house servant, or a personal defense against robbers. Some even say he built it out of desire to prove his scientific mind over others in creating a completely sentient, self-aware artificial intelligence. Whatever the case, it took quite a long time for the robot to be finished, with the programming and basic head shape taking the longest to construct. It's rumored the body was built in less than a month, and simply sat in his garage until the head could be put on it. When finally activated for its test run, Jet Jaguar demonstrated rapid learning abilities, and could walk, gesture, pick up heavy objects and perform basic tasks within minutes. Proud of his accomplishment, Ibuki intended on revealing his creation to public knowledge the next day. However, when night came around, Jet Jaguar went missing. Despite the Robot's abilities, it was unable to prevent Ibuki's home from being broken into by the Black Dragon Society, who even stole the robot amongst other things. However, Jet Jaguar simply waited for them to take it to their hideout, and then broke himself out, even returning all of Ibuki's items at home without being detected by its master. The next day, several incidents came up of small burglaries and vandilizations, stopped in the night by some sort of super-human. Jet Jaguar was then discovered by Ibuki and several Law enforcement officers in an alley, helping a homeless boy find scraps of food. Ibuki persuaded the officers to have the robot return home with him, and Jet Jaguar complied with the simple command. Discovering that Jet Jaguar had the ability to rewrite its own programming, Ibuki was surprised and realized he created something far more advanced than what he planned on revealing to the public. After testing logical responses in various scenarios, Ibuki found out Jet Jaguar reprogrammed itself into believing it is a hero of some sort, that only desired to help communities against threats. Becoming a Giant When an alert for the city was announced due to a Godzilla approaching, everyone began evacuating; however, Ibuki had lost track of Jet Jaguar again. Live news footage got sight of Jet Jaguar in a public square, standing still against a tide of fleeing civilians; law enforcement and military units reluctantly left the robot there, instead focusing their attention on the approaching monster. That's when Jet Jaguar demonstrated a bizarre ability it somehow gave itself; the robot grew, increasing its size up to a height of 50 meters and its mass to 25,000 tons. Its new size was enough to be a match for the approaching threat, which roared and attempted to engage the robot in a fight. Jet Jaguar made its own electronic sounds, and Godzilla seemed to understand it, almost like the robot was trying to communicate with the kaiju. However, Godzilla refused to back down and simply resumed closing the distance between it and Jet Jaguar. Starting with one of its built in, anti-criminal defense mechanisms, Jet Jaguar released a blinding flash of light that temporarily stunned the giant monster. Jet Jaguar then pummeled Godzilla quickly with a single punch to the face. In almost no time, the kaiju was knocked unconscious from the attack, and Jet Jaguar picked it up, dragging the monster out into the water before tossing it further into the sea. Having defeated the Godzilla, Jet Jaguar returned to its human size, and flew back to the public square. When the military deemed the area safe for civilians to return, the robot was recovered by Ibuki before the news media could get their hands on it. Becoming a popular icon across the planet, word of the robot spread to other JSDF worlds like wildfire. About a week later, Jet Jaguar and Ibuki went to a military recruiting center, due to the robot's desire to help fight other giant monsters. After a long process including interview with Ibuki and tests on Jet Jaguar's other self-acquired abilities, the scientist eventually allowed Jet Jaguar to be permanently assumed into the Kaiju Countermeasures Center, with the organization bestowing Ibuki as Jet Jaguar's technology and programming specialist. Introduction to the UCR One of Jet Jaguar's many operations involved it travelling alongside a JSDF force, sent to help the UCR against one of ALIEN's recent Kaiju attacks. Arriving on Erusea, the JSDF dispatched their ordinary army and air force units while preparing the robot for deployment. When it became clear simple military assistance would not work, Jet Jaguar was launched into battle. Though Jet Jaguar was a ferocious opponent, it required additional help against this class of Kaiju from other support in order to defeat the threat. Eventually Jet Jaguar was recovered and returned to JSDF space. Personality Jet Jaguar was able to alter its simple, logical robot-minded programming and gained sentience. Jet Jaguar fights to protect others, and acts very much like a superhero. When not fighting, he is shown to be very friendly towards others, offering handshakes, and even carrying a child on his shoulders. The mechanical hero has the ability to alter his size at will, and is skilled at melee attacks. His abilities also include being able to communicate with monsters and flying. He also has floodlights located within his eyes. He is also able to carry incredibly heavy objects. Jet Jaguar's eyes also contain two spotlights, and he uses these to blind opponents or search for nearby humans or Kaiju. He later upgraded himself with the ability to charge energy into his hands and discharge it in beam form with greatly destructive power. He can grow beyond his basic 50 meter height to become larger than other kaiju around him, though the greater mass slows him down tremendously. It is not currently understood what the threshold of his growth is. When shrinking his size to a smaller height compared to other kaiju but still larger than human form, Jet Jaguar was upgraded with the ability to cast an energy shield around itself that can repel projectiles and even reflect energy beams in various directions, including back at its source. When at this particular size, its speed is greatly enhanced. When Jet Jaguar deems its opponent too powerful to defeat with all these attacks and views the enemy's takedown as a higher priority than the preservation of civilian structures around it, Jet Jaguar can spin rapidly and briefly generate a powerful tornado around itself, lifting monsters and sending them flying. Category:Mecha Category:JSDF